Opposites Attract
by Momoko Uzumaki
Summary: Devon and Dakota were separated at birth; they're twins. Dakota was raised with her mother and father and had a normal spoiled-rich-girl life. Devon, though, had been abducted from the hospital and forgotten in a train that took her to the Digital World. Mikemon and Seraphimon found and raised her. These two sisters live in totally different worlds (literally), will they ever meet?
1. Different Lives

**Devon's P.O.V**

I was running through the forest swiftly towards Seraphimon's castle. I looked behind me and noticed two figures following close behind. I gasped silently and tried to speed up but my legs were too tired and wouldn't allow me to go any quicker.

"You can't hide from me!" An eerie voice called out.

I was breathing heavily and felt like I was gonna pass out any second but that didn't stop me. I was suddenly thrown to the bark of a tree and pinned to it by a strong arm.

"Hello there, Sora." I scrunched my nose at the nickname.

"What do you want?" I spat hiding really well the fright in my voice.

"What do you think?" Crusadermon smirked. "Just give it up and maybe then I'll spare you. Besides, there's no one who can help you now."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!"

Crusadermon turned around, keeping a firm grasp on my neck,not enough to choke me... Yet. Seraphimon was standing a few meters away from us.

"Dynasmon was a bit of a struggle, but he is stronger than you, I think you know what I mean. Leave and never come back!" Crusadermon gasped and froze for a moment.

"Y-you... What did you do to Dynasmon?!" The pain in her voice was obvious.

"The same thing he will do to you if you don't release me at once!" I yelled struggling against her grip.

Crusadermon, enraged, tightened the grip on my neck which I instinctively grabbed her wrist and tried pulling it away from me and failing miserably. I watched in horror as she got ready to attack me but some thin branches began falling from above. She looked up and a cat-like digimon jumped right on Crusadermon's face. Mikemon!

Crusadermon loosened the grip on my neck a little as she tried taking Mikemon off her face. Crusadermon's was moving a lot and in attempt of slapping Mikemon off, she scratched my face deeply an my right eye area and I began bleeding instantly. She released me and threw Mikemon to a nearby tree. I fell to the ground and immediately covered my bleeding eye.

"Mikemon, Devon, go to the castle and stay there!" Seraphimon commanded as he got ready to fight Crusadermon.

Mikemon held my left hand and we began running towards the castle while I still covered my right eye. Mikemon turned to look at me, concern filling his big eyes, and spoke;

"Devon, wake up! Sorcerymon wants to talk to you."

I was confused. Mikemon didn't say that... I began stirring and fluttered my eyes open. I sighed looked up at the ceiling and traced a finger over the scar that had formed on my eye. I sat up and looked around my room and noticed Mikemon standing by my bed with a smile on his face.

"C'mon Di, this seems to be important." Mikemon tugged on my arm and I smiled.

"Tell him I'll be there in a sec." Mikemon nodded and exited my room.

I lied down on my bed again and just when I was about to fall asleep again, the door is flung open revealing Sorcerymon arm-crossed, obviously irritated, and Mikemon with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"When I say it's important, I really mean it." Sorcerymon said with his calm voice but I could tell he was irritated.

"What is it?" I asked sitting up and looked at him innocently.

Sorcerymon sighed and gave me a stern look.

"I need you to go to the Flame Terminal and find a certain somebody."

"Okay, when do we leave?" Mikemon butt in the conversation.

"I apologize, Mikemon, but this is a journey that Devon needs to do alone." Sorcerymon explained while Mikemon looked at the floor disappointedly.

"A solo journey... Hm... Interesting." I said rubbing my chin and pretended to be lost in thought. "So, who am I looking for?"

**Dakota's P.O.V**

"It'll be $84.12." The cashier said smiling.

I gave her my credit card and gave my bags to the family chauffeur -or as I like to call him, my personal shopper. The cashier handed me my credit card back and said something like "Have a great day." or something around those lines.

"Alright, Alfred, that was the last store for today." I said walking out of the store with a small bag while Alfred carried the other 10 or so.

We walked towards the car and Alfred began driving me home. Not even half way, my phone vibrated signaling I had received a text message. I picked it up and read; "Do you want to start? Yes. No." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but clicked "Yes."

"Dakota, it's time to decide your future. Dakota, take the 5:45 Shibuya Bound train." I was even more confused than before but I guess it was better than staying at home doing nothing.

"Alfred, take me to the Shibuya station."

"Yes m'am."

We arrived the station a few minutes later. Alfred got off the car and walked over to my door and opened it. I grabbed my phone and exited the car.

"Stay here, I won't take long." Alfred nodded and shut the car door.

I walked over to the thing I was supposed to get a ticket from and noticed it only accepted cash.

"What?! No credit card?!" I kicked the machine and was about to walk away when I noticed a ticket had slipped out. "Oh, lucky me."

I grabbed the ticket at made my way over to the right train. I walked in the train and just as the doors were about to close, a brown-haired boy with goggles ran in.

"I can't... Believe... I made it!" Goggle-head said catching his breath.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated and I checked it. It was another mysterious message. I noticed Goggle-head and a boy with a blue bandana check their phones at the same time I did. 'Could they have gotten the message too?' I shook the thought off and read the message.

"Transfer to the 6 o'clock subway from Shibuya station." I nodded my head lightly toward the screen.

"Agh! C'mon! Give me a break, I'm doing the best I can!" Goggle-head yelled.

I looked at him, rolled my eyes and turned back to my phone. The train stopped and I got out walking passed Goggle-head and behind the kid with blue bandana. I walked through the crowded station towards the elevator that led to the subway and noticed the boy with the bandana going the exact same way. We walked in the elevator and just when the doors were about to close, a certain Goggle-head threw himself into the elevator hitting his head on the process.

"Agh!" Goggle-head whined rubbing his head. "Hey, did y'all get the message too?" He looked form me to the bandana-kid.

'So he did get the message.' The kid with the bandana turned away completely ignoring the brunette while I just simply nodded. He smiled at me then turned to bandana-kid.

"You could answer me at least!" Goggle-head yelled.

Just then, the elevator sped up and even surpassed the limit of the floor levels.

"Aw! My destiny's really starting to bite!" The brunette whined once again.

I rolled my eyes and hung on to the bars to my side. The elevator suddenly came to a stop making Goggle-head hit his head... Again.

"Man, I really need to stop landing on my head!"

I took a peek outside the elevator and admired the place. There were many trains lined up with many other kids around my age group hanging out. I walked out of the elevator and towards a red train that was nearby. As soon as I entered, the door shut right in my face. I sighed and took a seat and second later, Goggle-head walks in.

"Hey, you're the girl from the elevator." Goggle-head said taking a seat across from me.

"What of it?" I replied rudely.

He raised his eyebrows a bit taken back.

"I just wanted to-"

"Get lost!" I interrupted. I really wasn't in the mood.

He shrugged, got up and walked out of the cart and left to the next. A few minutes later, Goggle-head walks in the cart again and makes his way towards me, a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, you should come hand out with us over here. There's other kids you can talk to." He offered nicely.

I was about to tell him to leave when suddenly, the train began making abnormal noises and the lights began flickering until darkness surrounded us. We both tumbled down to the ground and I looked over at the brunette and noticed some kind of shadow-like image appear and disappear right above him. I held my phone tightly on my right hand and looked at it but found something completely different! It was some kind of forest green with pink device!

"Welcome to the digital world, Dakota, this is your D-tector." The device... Spoke?

I stared at the device in my hand trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Whoo, whoo! Whoo, whoo!" I covered my ears at the annoying sound.

The train began passing through a bumpy part of the tracks and since I wasn't holding on, I jumped up high! I closed my eyes and when I landed back down I was ready to fall on the hard train floor but I didn't land on a hard floor. I opened my eyes and saw Goggle-head right in front of my face. I then noticed I was sitting on his lap! I squeaked and jumped off him, my face red of embarrassment... But not as red as the brunette. I kinda smirked at that.

I sat on the seat I was previously in and looked out the window. I noticed some cute ghost-looking creatures floating outside. I smiled and stared at the creatures amazed. I then felt a tap on my shoulder which made me look away from the window and look at Goggle-head, who had tapped my shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Takuya Kanbara." He held his hand out to me.

"Dakota. Dakota Howards." I shook his hand and smiled sweetly at him.

I noticed a tiny tint of red on his cheeks and I mentally smirked. When the train finally came to a stop, we got off and looked around. This place sure didn't seem like Japan.


	2. Wolf-Boy

**Devon's P.O.V**

I was hiding behind a tree waiting for this certain "someone" I was supposed to be looking for. There was a sound of footsteps in the distance. Each step sounded louder than the previous; someone was getting near!

"Ugh! This is getting old!" Somebody said.

I poked my head out just enough to see the person who said that and not be seen. There was a boy standing there with some kind of blue cloth on his head. He had black hair and pretty dark blue eyes. I tilted my head to the side just a little bit staring at him and taking all of his features in. He kept walking and stopped suddenly when he saw the entrance of a cave.

"Huh? It's probably safer to stay away from creepy holes on the wall... But I didn't come here to play it safe."

I smirked. 'Hn. I like this boy.' The boy began walking towards the underground cave.

"This better not be someone's idea of a joke." He said to no one in particular, starting to walk in the cave. I followed quietly behind the boy hiding behind rocks that were big enough to cover me.

"Anyone here?" He asked loudly. No reply. "Okay, I suppose not."

The boy took a white and dark blue device out. A D-tector. 'So he is the person I was looking for... There's no doubt now.'

"Find your spirit, Koji Minamoto." A familiar female voice spoke through the D-tector.

I widened my eyes and took three steps back, gasping slightly at the sound of that voice; kicking a rock in the process. It landed right in front of the boy.

The boy picked the rock up and looked around. "Who's there?!" He yelled.

I smirked. 'There's no point in hiding now, is there?' I walked out of my hiding spot but stayed in the same area. I looked down at him smirking. (She was in a higher level)

"Who are you?" The boy asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"It's really rude not introducing yourself first." I said, crossing my arms and leaning against the cave wall.

The boy sighed. "Koji Minamoto."

I smiled. "Devon."

I jumped down and landed right in front of him. I looked at him straight in the eye and then began examining him. He seemed pretty strong. I noticed a tint of red on his cheeks. I tilted my head to the side, confused by the sudden color change.

"Are you okay? Your face is red." I poked his cheek and stared at him.

Koji slapped my hand away from him lightly and got a bit redder.

"Hn. I'm fine." He said as he continued his way though the cave.

I scratched my head totally lost but just shrugged and followed him. Koji stopped abruptly, making me bump onto him, looked at me over his shoulder and sighed.

"Why are you following me?"

"Well, I-"

"Help! Somebody!" We heard someone yell form deep inside the cave.

Koji and I both started running towards the yells and came to a stop in front of a steep hill. On the bottom of the hill, there was a chubby guy and a short boy with a huge orange hat being attacked by many Pagumon. I giggled at the sight and slid down the hill with Koji tailing behind me.

"Pagumon causing problems? What a surprise!" I exclaimed sarcastically, getting the Digimons' attention.

Koji grabbed a tube that was sticking out of the ground while I got in my fighting stance.

"You seriously need to be thought a lesson." I smirked.

The Pagumon charged at us and Koji and I fought them... Our own ways. I punched and kicked them while Koji used the metal tube, and I have to admit, he's not half bad. Two Pagumon charged at me with mouths opened ready to bite but I jumped up in the air and did the split kicking them both on their face. I watched as some Pagumon jumped on Koji but he easily kicked them off.

"Wow, who are they?" The little kid asked.

"I don't know, but the girl's hot!" The chubby one exclaimed.

I tilted my head in confusion and put a hand on my forehead. Nope. That was normal temperature. I was so lost and decided that it was not important so I shrugged it off and continued fighting. I walked backwards as I punched the Pagumon that would attack me and came back-to-back with Koji. The Pagumon jumped on us trapping me and Koji in a small Pagumon cage. We both turned around to face one another and that's when I noticed how close we really were; we were so close that I could feel his breath on my neck. I noticed a tint of red on Koji's cheeks but he shook it off and held the tube in front of him, which was also in front of me. He looked at me and nodded. I knew what he was trying to say. I nodded right back and immediately jumped on the tube, which I used as a spring to jump much higher, and got out of the tiny space. As soon as I was out of the space, Koji spun really fast making all of the Pagumon fly off. I landed on Koji's side, both still keeping our guards up and watching as the Pagumon fell to the ground.

"Hm!" Koji and I smirked.

"Oh yeah, humans?! Don't smile yet!" Two Pagumon yelled.

We watched as their code began to expand and I shook my head not very pleased by the sight. The Pagumon were digivolving! I watched as the Pagumon got larger and slimy mud-like creatures replaced the tiny fluffy ones. Raremon. The Raremon threw green acid from their mouths but Koji and I dodged them, taking the little kid in my arms on the process. The little kid was shaking in fear.

"Acid sludge!" Raremon yelled as they shot more green acid towards us. I held the little boy close to me as Koji and I got out of the way, dodging more acid sludge.

"Spirit, wake up! I need you!" I heard someone say.

I sighed. "I didn't want to do this."

"Didn't want to do what?" The little boy asked me.

I smirked and placed him on the ground while I took my sky blue and gold D-tector out, code forming around my right hand.

"Execute... Spirit Evolution!" I scanned the code on my D-tector and the transformation began.

When the transformation was complete, there stood an angel-like Digimon holding a staff and glaring at the Raremon.

"Darcmon, the warrior of the skies!" A voice exclaimed unbelievably.

A Raremon glared at me and began shooting his acid sludge at me. I took my beloved sword, La Prucelle, out and blocked the attack with it. I turned to my left and saw Koji holding the little boy. They were being chased by the other Raremon!

"Spirit!" I turned my head to the direction of the scream and saw a brunette boy, with some weird accessory on his head, transforming into the legendary warrior of flame, Agunimon!

Agunimon charged at the Raremon that was getting ready to attack Koji and the little boy. Agunimon pushed Raremon to the back of the cave making Raremon shoot acid sludge randomly. The warrior of flame jumped back and turned back into the whimp... I mean the brunette kid.

"What's going on?! I turned back to me!" He exclaimed.

A Raremon shot more acid sludge at the direction of the little boy, the brunette, and Koji.

"Whatch out!" The brunette yelled, grabbing the little boy and jumping out of the way making Koji fall into the hole behind him that had been previously created by the acids.

"Koji!" I yelled.

I was about to fly after him but one of the Raremon shot an acid sludge to me and landed on my wing making me fall yo the ground tuning back into my human self. Both Raremon approached the rest of the humans but I jumped in front of them with my arms out in a protective manner. The Raremon were about to attack me again but a very bright shone all over the cave and caught everyone's attention. I looked up and noticed a wolf-like humanoid digimon making such a dramatic entrance. Lobomon, the warrior of light. 'See,so like Koji found his spirit... But who would have thought HE was going to end up being Lobomon.'

"That's the legendary warrior of light, Lobomon." A white Digimon, I recognized as Bokomon, informed.

Lobomon stood in front of me looking at the slimy mud-balls. The Raremon separated, one went to Lobomon's left ant the other went to his right. The Raremon on his right got ready to attack but Lobomon noticed the attack was not aimed for him, it was aimed for the group of human children. Lobomon got in font of the Raremon just in time to block the attack with his lobo kendo but what he hadn't noticed was that the other Raremon was getting ready to attack from behind. I noticed this and quickly grabbed the metal tube Koji had been using to cover most of the attack but a bit of the acid landed on my left shoulder, burning it instantly. I fell to the ground clutching my left shoulder with my eyes shut and grit teeth trying to suppress the pain. Well, at least the rest of the human kids didn't notice. Lobomon slashed his weapon at both Raremon repeatedly until their fractal code was visible.

"Now you're talking, trashy!" Lobomon got his D-tector ready to scan their code. "Prepared to be recycled!... Fractal code, digitize!" Lobomon scanned the Raremon's code and turned back to his human-self, panting. By now, I was on my feet, though still holding on to my burnt shoulder, and smiling the best I could.

"Hey, are you okay?" The brunette asked as he kneeled next to Koji. "Let me help you out." He was about to help Koji out but he glare at the brunette.

"Don't touch me!" Koji snapped. "I don't need your help-" he then turned to me. "-or anyone else's!"

I raise an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really? I bet you would've probably been defeated by the Raremon if I hadn't interfered."

I looked down at him. Koji got up but didn't even bother to look at either of us.

"I guess I should thank you both for helping me, then. I always repay my debts."

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me you know."

"My name is Koji Minamoto, and you are?" The brunette stood silent. "So are you gonna tell me? I can't repay if I don't know your name."

"I'm Takuya Kanbara."

"Takuya huh? See ya'." Koji began to walk away and I followed quietly. "What do you want? I know I said I would repay my debt but I don't know how exactly yet."

"I know exactly how you can repay me." Koji stopped dead in his tracks and glanced at me, curiosity visible in his eyes. I smirked. "Let me travel with you, Wolf-Boy."


	3. Unknown Feelings

**Devon P.O.V**

"The wind of the Digital World smells pretty sweet." Koji said looking out into the beautiful forest.

I got a sudden rush of curiosity about the unknown human world. "Koji, what is the human world like?"

"What do you mean?" Koji turned to me confused.

"I've been here in the Digi-World longer than I can remember. I don't even think I've been to the human world before." I shrugged and looked at him in the eye.

Koji gave me an understanding nod and looked up at the sky. "Well, in the human world there's a lot of pollution, the air is not as clean and there's buildings everywhere, not to mention noisy cars and trains."

"There's noisy trains here as well." I added holding a finger up to my chin and tilted my head to the side thinking.

Koji looked at me and shook his head. "It's not the same."

I straightened my head and held my index finger up. "So in other words, the Digi-World is awesome, and the human world not so awesome!" I smiled brightly in a very childish way at the end of my sentence.

Koji shook his head once again and kept walking with me right on his tail. 'I have a feeling I'm actually gonna like this journey.'

**Dakota P.O.V**

Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, J.P., Bokomon, Neemon, and I have been walking a few hours since we had decided to stick together as a group. Though I'm not really used to hanging out with these type of people, I'm doing the best I can. We had been walking silently until Bokomon decided to break the silence.

"Uh, I hope you're planning on helping us Mr. Takuya. You carry with you the spirit of Agunimon, one of the 12 Legendary Warriors. You can defeat the evil digimon Cherubimon. Only you have the power to save us! You must help us-!"

"I think you should shut up!" I yelled at the annoying white digimon.

"No I will not shut up." Bokomon replied crossing his arms and looking away from me.

I sent Bokomon a death glare and he immediately hid behind Takuya who sighed at the scene. I turned away pouting and ignored Bokomon, who decided to begin speaking again, and got consumed in my daydream.

Our D-tectors suddenly spoke. "Attention, go to the Forest Terminal immediately."

"What's the Forest Terminal?" Takuya wondered out loud.

"What is the Forest Terminal?" The rest of us asked looking over to Bokomon.

"How am I supposed to find it?" We looked over to Takuya and noticed he was talking to his D-tector. "Hey, answer me!" Takuya began pressing random buttons on his device.

We looked back at Bokomon who began explaining us. "The Forest Terminal is the station deep within the rail of the Forest Kingdom. We just follow the tracks, they'll take us right to it."

"How far do we need to follow them?" Neemon asked.

Bokomon looked through his book. "Well, let's see... It says... It says... No way!" He whined, obviously not having any luck on findidng the information we needed.

"You're full of useless information, aren't you?" I said sighing loudly and dramatically. This sure is gonna be a long night.

**Takuya P.O.V**

"What made you change your mind about going back home?" I asked J.P casually.

He blushed. "Hm? Well, I realized I didn't have much going on back there anyway and I thought it might be kinda fun to hang out with you guys and get to know y'all a little better."

"Ha! Get to know Zoe you mean!" I smirked.

"Hey, that's not what I meant!" J.P blushed harder.

"Then why are you red, buddy?" I taunted, my smirk growing wider.

"It's hot out and I'm sunburned!" J.P crossed his arms and looked at me, a smirk creeping up his face. "At least I don't have my eyes glued to her the whole time like you with Dakota."

My body stiffened. I turned away blushing. "I hadn't even notice her." I tried sounding smooth, but failed.

"Notice who?" Dakota asked popping out of nowhere.

I turned to look at her and felt my face getting hotter than it was before. I turned away again attempting to hide my blush.

"Are you blushing?" Dakota giggled leaning in, her face closer than expected, as she tried to look at my face.

That caused me to get even redder (if that was even possible). "I-I'm not blushing!"

"Then why are you red, buddy?" J.P taunted me.

Dakota giggled while I sent a quick glare to J.P and picked up my pace staying in the lead for a while. I sure didn't want to make a fool out of myself right now.

**Koji P.O.V** _(Later That Night)_

"How do we get to the Forest Terminal?" I asked my childish traveling partner. She kept skipping around humming a tune and completely ignoring me. I sighed in annoyance. 'How in the world did I even get stuck with her?!' I was about to ask her again but I was interrupted by the sound of a train coming closer.

"Get ready." Devon's voice sounded a bit more serious but she still had a childish grin plastered on her face.

She leaned her body forward, looking a if she was about to run, right in front of the train tracks. I sighed again and stood by her side in the same position, knowing it was gonna be practically impossible to change her mind. 'Wait, what are we getting ready for?' As if on cue, I got pulled into a train that was going full speed. Devon lost her footing and was about to fall off the train but I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her causing her to fall on top of me.

Devon's legs were on either side of my hips and she sustained her upper body with her hands, which were on either side of my head. She looked down at me and grinned. Her hair moved due to the train traveling at full speed and tickled my nose lightly. I blushed and turned away in attempt to hide my red face. Devon poked my cheek and I grabbed her wrist irritated. She chuckled, got up, and entered the train. I sat there dumbfounded for a second. 'What the heck is wrong with me?' I shook it off and walked in the train right behind Devon.

"Hey, who's there?!" The Trailmon asked/yelled.

"Hey Trailmon, it's me, Devon."

"Oooh, famous little Sora, I see. Why didn't you get a ticket, kid?"

"You know I like to sneak like this, it's fun!" Devon replied grinning.

I took a seat as Devon lied down in the seat across from mine.

"Night Wolf-Boy." Devon said, slowly drifting into sleep.

"Goodnight." I mumbled looking out the window.

I held my D-tector in my hand and observed it. "You must go to the Forest Terminal." It said.

"Forest Terminal? Sure, why not?" I said to myself.

Around an hour later we arrived a train station.

"Alright kids, this is your stop." The Trailmon said opening the doors.

"We're at the Forest Terminal?" I asked looking out the window

"No, but I'm not giving you kids a free ride all the way over there."

I got up, stretched a bit, and walked over to my sleeping partner. I stood in front of her and just watched her peacefully sleeping. Her thick, black hair fell to the right side of her face covering her eye. I watched as a smile appeared on her face, still unconscious. 'Even in her sleep she smiles.' I smirked a little at that... I don't know why though. I then realized what I was doing. 'Im a becoming a creep or something?!' I shook my head and focused on what I was here in the first place.

"Hey, Devon, wake up." I said shaking her lightly. She didn't budge. I shook her harder and practically yelled at her but that didn't work either.

"Just carry her out. I have to keep moving." Trailmon said getting impatient.

I carried Devon bridal style and blushed a little as I felt her head hit my chest lightly. I walked out of Trailmon and he left quickly. I was still blushing of the fact I had Devon in my arms. I felt a light poke on my cheek and I looked down to see Devon with her head tilted to the side in confusion and was staring at my face.

"Why are you red? The sun is not even out." She asked innocently. I felt the heat on my cheeks rise.

"It looks cute." Devon giggled.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at her but said nothing. I walked over to a bench and dropped her there, not bothering to try to make her land carefully. In fact, she landed on the bench with a THUD.

"Hey!" Devon whined rubbing her bum.

I sat on the end of the bench, leaned back, and closed my eyes relaxing. "Get some sleep, we need to continue our way to the Forest Terminal tomorrow morning."

I felt a light weight shift onto my thigh. I opened my eyes and saw Devon lying comfortably on the bench with her head on my leg. I looked at her smiling face as she snuggled onto my leg. I didn't even try to push her away or anything of the sort. I actually felt something inside of my chest that I couldn't explain. It was like... Like the urge of protecting her. I shook my head once as I tried to ignore it and closed my eyes, allowing sleep to take over me.

**Devon P.O.V **_(Next Morning)_

I opened my eyes and sat up drowsily. I rubbed my eyes adjusting them to my surroundings.

"Finally awake." I looked at the end of the bench and saw Koji looking at the huge tree that was several meters away from us.

"Why didn't you w'ke me up?" I asked yawning.

"I did, but you sleep like a log. I couldn't wake you up."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I sat there silently waiting for the sleepy sensation to ware off completely, and when it did, I heard a female voice getting close.

"That is one humongous tree!" She exclaimed.

"So then, this must be the Forest Terminal, right?" A voice I recognized as the chubby guy from the cave said.

"This is Breezy Village." The white digimon, Bokomon, explained.

"It's called the what now?" The annoying female voice asked.

"Breezy Village, it's not that hard to get." I said catching their attention. I was now standing with my hands on my hips looking over at the group of human kids with a smirk.

"Welcome, tourists. So this isn't it?" Everyone turned to Koji who was leaning against the giant tree; hands on his pockets looking cool.

"You're right, it's not." Bokomon said stating the obvious.

"Hey Koji, what's up?" The annoying blonde asked giggling.

Koji ignored her and pushed himself away from the tree and began walking.

"W-where are you going?" She asked.

"Where I go is my business, thanks for askin'." Koji replied coldly.

I giggled and Koji stopped walking. He turned his head to the side and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"Are you coming or what, Devon?"

"Coming Wolf-Boy."

I ran to Koji but turned to the girl and stuck my tongue out at her.

"Ugh! So childish and immature!" A different female voice said.

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Koji who was just looking straight at the road. I began laughing quietly and Koji turned to me with a raised eyebrow, obviously confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing." I sang and giggled.

Koji rolled his eyes and just kept his eyes on the road ahead. I couldn't help but smile. I know I'm always smiling, but this was different. There was a different feeling inside my chest but I just couldn't pinpoint what it was. I shrugged it off and just walked silently, the smile never leaving my face.


	4. What's Happening To Me?

**Koji P.O.V**

Devon and I were currently hiding behind a tree listening to 3 digimon having a conversation.

"Ha! So strangers are in the village, hey?"

"That's trouble!"

"And they're human children!"

"You think those whiny wild flowers called them in **for** help?"

"Who cares? No one can stop the Mushroomon brothers!"

"We'll get 'em."

Devon and I looked at each other. She nodded.

"We should check it out." Devon whispered and began running back. I sighed but followed right after. We reached a clearing in the forest where a tree-trunk-looking digimon was fighting a fairy/butterfly-like digimon. The tree trunk hit the fairy with force and she turned into Zoe.

"Hey, cut it out!" I yelled at the digimon, running towards it.

"Woodmon." I heard Devon whisper. I looked at her then at the digimon understanding what she meant.

Woodmon tried to hit Zoe but she moved out of the way just in time.

"Execute... Spirit Evolution!"

Devon and I transformed into our spirit forms. I looked at Darcmon and noticed something wrong with her wing and as if on cue, she turned back into her human form.

"Huh? What happened?" She inspected herself very confused and quite weak.

I looked at her a bit worried but decided to get ready to fight. I attacked Woodmon from the front and made an opening on his forehead.

"Haha! Was that a love tap?" The Woodmon taunted.

I shot a laser right at the opening making it expand to the point where the whole bark cracked.

"Evil creature, be purified by the light! Farewell, Woodmon... Fractal Code Digitize!" I scanned the code through my D-tector and the 3 Mushroomon fell to the ground.

"Hey, what happened to us?" A Mushroomon asked.

"Where are we?"

"Where we in a bad dream?"

I ignored the digimon and jumped up transforming into my human self. I walked over to Devon who was still sitting in the same spot I had left her after the transformation. She was no longer confused but was rather disappointed.

"What's up with you?" I asked calmly.

"Huh? Oh nothing..." She replied rather nervously.

"Why did you transform back?" Devon looked down not knowing what to say.

"Um... Well... I guess I was still exhausted from the last battle."

"Okay." I replied suspiciously.

I kneeled down next to her and placed my hand on her back, near her left shoulder and she winced lightly. I looked at her, eyebrows raised and she sighed in defeat.

"Tell you later." I nodded and we both got up.

I checked my D-tector, since it was making weird noises, and pressed a button. The device released the fractal code that belonged there and the flower digimon cheered as we watched the color coming back to the village. Zoe walked toward us.

"They're all pretty happy thanks to you." She smiled at me.

"Hn." I turned around and began to walk away with Devon right on my tail.

"You know, Koji, you could at least try to be more friendly." Zoe called out but we just kept walking ignoring the blonde.

We walked for a while, silently. It was unusual, even for me. I sighed. I did not want to be the one to break the silence.

"Well... You should tell me now." My tone sounding not exactly like I intended. It was quite bitter.

For some unexplainable reason, I was very worried about her but I wasn't gonna just show it off like that. Though I do admit, it's the first time I ever feel like this. What's going on with me?

**Devon P.O.V**

Koji didn't sound concerned or anything like that, he sounded more in the curious side yet bitter. Something inside me felt strange when I heard Koji's harsh tone. My heart ached and I took a deep breath trying to shake the foreign feeling off my chest.

"Well... You know that when you get hurt in your digimon form and then turn back to your human self, the damage is not permanent. It only hurts for a little while and then the pain fades away, right?" Koji nodded and remained silent waiting for me to continue.

I sighed. "That's not my case. I have some kind of special connection with my celestial spirit and if I were to get injured as Darcmon, the injury would be just as if I had gotten hurt as in my human self or vise versa."

"So if you were to get hurt it would also affect Dracmon?" Koji asked actually understanding.

"Yep. And during the battle we had in the cave yesterday, a Raremon shot some acid at my wing and shoulder and that's why it hurts."

Koji looked at my left shoulder. I tried covering it with my hand but it was rather small and the thin-strap shirt I wore didn't help much. The burn had not yet healed but you easily notice that a massive scar would soon cover my shoulder.

"Is there anything you would need help in? Maybe medicine or someone who can heal it?" Koji suggested.

"Why? Are you worried?" I smirked.

Koji widened his eyes and looked away arm-crossed. "N-no! I just don't want you to slow me down!" He was slightly red.

I smiled and my heart fluttered for a second. A tingly feeling filled my tummy. I blinked several times confused by this all this. There was yet another foreign feeling and much confusion followed. What's going on with me?"

**Dakota P.O.V**

We were currently talking with some plant digimon with pink flowers on their heads. I think they said they were called Palmon.

"Please help us." A Palmon plead for the hundredth time.

"We'd be glad to." Zoe smiled at them.

"Not you, her!" The Palmon all pointed at me.

I blinked in confusion and pointed a finger at myself. "M-me?"

They nodded and one of the Palmon took my hand. "Follow me."

I did as told since I actually was curious. She dragged me over to a giant tree with huge wide-open roots sticking out. I sat on one of the roots and the Palmon all sat in front of me with hopeful eyes.

"Look, I'm really not someone you can really trust with your lives here... I'm not powerful like most of my friends are and I don't have a spirit." I explained trying to not fully crush their hopes. That didn't seem to do anything.

"You're very beautiful like The Guardian." The Leader Palmon said smiling.

"The Guardian?" I asked. Confusion written all over my face.

"Oh yes! The Guardian of the forest and protector of all digimon who live in small villages in the forest. She always kept peace among us digimon." The Leader explained as if were the most obvious thing.

"What happened to her?" Palmon on looked down at my sudden question.

"After the incident with Cherubimon, she was never seen again. We all believe she will be back and restore the peace in the forests and you will help us find her!" All the Palmon looked so determined that I just couldn't resist.

"Alright. I'll help you out." They cheered and I smiled.

I suddenly felt as if I was obliged to protect them. I don't know how but I'm sure not gonna let them down like that. I had never felt like this before but the feeling was strong and it felt nice. My warm thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud and creepy yell.

"What are you doing here, human?!" An ugly-looking plant digimon demanded. I gave the digimon a disgusted look and it glared at me.

"P-please Weedmon, we have done nothing wrong!" The Leader explained.

"Nothing wrong she says!" Weedmon began laughing.

"Get lost you disgusting plant! These Palmon are doing nothing to you!" I stood in front of the group of Palmon.

"You human don't know anything so don't talk!" You could hear pain in his voice.

I was about to ask about what he meant but he got ready to attack.

"Compost Bomber!" Weedmon shot some stinky brown balls at us; we'll known a poop.

"Eww! Nasty!" I yelled as I dodged the disgusting crap.

"Tell me human, what do plan on doing? You seem pretty useless to me."

I glared red at the digimon and stood on front of the Palmon with arms stretched out in a protective way. "I will not let you hurt them!"

Weedmon chuckled and was about to attack but a bright light erupting from the giant tree caught everyone's attention. My D-tector began reacting to the light so I held it out and the light was absorbed by the device.

"It is time."

A loop of code formed on my hand and I scanned it through my D-tector.

"Execute... Spirit Evolution!"

My body began transforming and when the process was finished, a light-skinned digimon with a leaf-made flowery dress and simple fairy wings replaced my human form. There were many gasps behind me; the Palmon.

"The Guardian!"

"The Flower Nymph!"

"The Warrior of Nature!"

"Ninfumon!"

I looked at the group and smiled at them. "I shall protect you."

I turned back to Weedmon who looked pretty angry.

"Compost Bomber!"

"Flower Cannon!" I thrusted both arms forward, made a gun muzzle from the petals on my wrists and shot energy shells at the disgusting balls thrown at me.

Weedmon growled. "Deathly Ivy!"

I dodged Weedmon's vine-like arms and stood behind him. "Vicious Vine!" I stabbed Weedmon with a vine I had hidden in my hand and it sprouted thorns making his code show.

"Fractal Code, Digitize!" I scanned Weedmon's code and transformed into a digimon that looks just like Palmon but it had a purple flower instead of pink. I flew up and spun, light surrounded my whole body as I turned back into my human self. I dropped to the ground exhausted and accidentally clicked a button on my D-tector. All of the area's code was released back to its place.

The Palmon Leader ran to me and embraced me. "I knew you could save us."

I returned the hug. "Thank you."


	5. A Molehill Out Of A Mountain

**Devon P.O.V**

Wolf-Boy and I were walking on the thin edge of a mountain watching every step carefully so we wouldn't fall. "Help! Somebody help me!" A female voice was heard close by. There were other voices that followed but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Those cries came from up there." I said pointing to an opening on the mountain. We both rushed to the cave-like opening on the mountain and here we got there, we saw a group of female Karatsukinumemon inside a cage.

"Hello?" Koji called gaining the Digimons' attention.

"Huh? A hero!"

"No, they're two!"

"Help us please, you must release us!"

"You'll scare them off! Don't be so pushy!"

Koji began messing with the lock while I looked around for any signs of something we could use to open it.

"Release us! Release us!"

I spotted a rock and grabbed it with both hands. "My turn, Wolf-Boy." I said as Koji moved out of the way and I started hitting the lock without any luck.

"Let a guy do his work." Koji took the rock from my hands and hit the lock repeatedly while I tried to make the digimon calm down.

The Karatsukinumemon were looking behind us with terrified looks on their faces. Wolf-Boy and I turned around only to see a horrible figure with creepy glowing eyes. The figure grabbed me and Koji by the neck and threw us out of the cave.

"AHH! WOLF-BOY!" I screamed gaining my partner's attention. He was too busy screaming to actually reply but I knew he was listening. I held my hand out to him. "GIVE ME YOUR HAND!"

"WHAT?! WHY?!" He looked at my hand wide-eyed.

"JUST DO IT!" Koji hesitated but held my hand tightly.

I undid my "belt" (which was actually a really long rope) and made one of the ends wrap around a branch that was sticking out from the side of the mountain. I tightened my grip on the rope, my gloves protected my palms but I still felt my palm being burnt a bit. I squeezed Koji's hand and accidentally let the rope slip through my fingers. I clenched my jaw reaching for the rope but unfortunately, I wasn't able to grab hold of it. Thankfully, Koji reacted quickly and grabbed the rope, his grip on my hand tightened.

"Hang on!" Koji yelled looking around trying to find something that would help us.

"Do I have any other choice?!" I chuckled trying to light up the mood.

We hung there for a few minutes and my hand began sweating.

"Ugh! I'm not gonna be able to hold much longer!" Koji grunted and started swinging me back and forth. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

Koji didn't respond and kept swinging me, each time was higher than the last. He ended up releasing me at the highest point and right before I began falling again, Koji pushed himself off the mountain with his legs and caught me in his arms. I currently had both arms wrapped around his neck, my head was resting on his shoulder, my eyes were closed and one of his arms was wrapped tightly around my thin waist... Not sure why but it felt nice. He pushed himself off the mountain again, much harder this time, and was able to reach a humongous tree. He stood on one of the branches and loosened his grip on me.

"Good thinking, Wolf-Boy." I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes but returned the smirk.

"I believe this is yours." He said handing me back my rope. I took it and wrapped it around my hips, keeping my shorts in place.

I climbed down the tree and landed gracefully on the ground; unlike Koji who ended up falling on his butt.

"Wow, so graceful." I chuckled offering a hand to my partner. He took my hand and smirked. I raised an eyebrow and he pulled me to the ground as he got up. "Please remind me to never act nice to you in my life!" I stuck my tongue out at him and got up. Koji smirked at me, stuck his hands in his pockets, and began walking.

**Takuya P.O.V**

We were now climbing a rope leader to the Karatsukinumemon's place.

"You're almost there." One of the digimon encouraged.

"That's great!" I said as I reached my destination.

I entered the small house and immediately spotted Koji and his traveling partner sitting in one corner.

"You're here?!" I asked surprised.

"You're the people these guys found to help out?"

The rest of my group poked their heads inside to take a look at Koji. "Koji?" J.P said. "Yea, we couldn't find food either."

"Hey, don't bunt me in with you guys!" Koji turned to the slug digimon. "These kids aren't gonna be able to help out at all."

"I'll help you right upside the head!" I yelled annoyed.

"Well at least give us a chance." Tommy suggested.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I mean look at you, the only thing you guys would do is get in my way. Can I help it if you're not up to my level?"

I was about to start yelling at the arrogant boy but her partner snorted and caught my attention.

"'Oh, can I help it if you're not up to my level'" the girl snorted once again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Koji glared at his partner.

"What do you think it means?" She smirked and Koji rolled his eyes clearly annoyed.

"Alright settle down." The leader of the Karatsukinumemon said. "I just wanted to say, my thanks to all of you for coming to help! And now it's time to eat!" Everyone cheered- all except Koji. Seriously, is he always this boring? I wonder how that girl can put up with him and be around him for so long. My team and I sat around a small table getting ready to eat until we noticed the "food".

"Is that what I think it is?" I said looking at the different-colored cabbage.

"I don't know, it looks like rabbit food." J.P stated not very pleased by the sight.

"Well, at least rabbits get to eat." Zoe took one of the cabbages. "Here goes nothing." Zoe took a bite and chewed, savoring the food. "Molto bonno! Dig in! Tastes like steak!"

We all began eating and I looked over at Koji and his partner. "How did they get here anyway?" I asked Karatsukinumemon.

"Oh, they fell from the sky!"

"They did what?!"

"They fell, then they claimed they saw our women trapped in a cage and the girl offered to help rescue them." I nodded in understanding and continued eating.

Once we finished eating, the Karatsukinumemon brought a map and spread it out on the table.

"Grumblemon has the captives in a cave. It's right about... Here, right?" Koji pointed at a spot on the map; she nodded. "We'll have to get in and out quickly."

The poor slug digimon didn't seem too confident.

"Just relax." J.P. told them. "Have no fear, leave everything to us, Legendary Warriors!"

The digimon backed away, really surprised by what they had just heard.

"What's the matter?" Dakota asked confused.

"You mean, all of you are Legendary Warriors?" The leader asked a bit shakily.

"Yea! In the flesh!" I exclaimed. The digimon made a clump and began whispering to one another.

"Hey, what got them all worked up?" Tommy asked.

"Believe me, I'd have trouble believing you're Legendary Warriors too." Bokomon stated matter-of-factly.

The leader turned to us and cleared his throat. "It's time to go to bed."

"And I say it's time for us to rescue the girls!"

"Uh... No, no. Get some rest firsthand then you can take over the job in the morning." He insisted.

"Huh? Uh... Ok."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We all lied down on blankets that were neatly set on the floor. I turned over to lie on my side and faced Koji.

"What?"

"Huh? Hey... You know, I didn't like you at first but you're alright helping out the Karatsukinumemon and all."

Koji turned away from me. "I'm only doing it because Devon dragged me into this but don't think I'll help you."

I turned away, annoyed by his comment. 'Yea, like I'd even want your help!'

**Devon P.O.V**

I fluttered my eyes open at the sound of whiny screams.

"Can y'all bring it down a knotch? I'm tryna sleep!" I said yawning, eyes not fully adjusted to the light just yet.

I brought my hands up to my face and rubbed my eyes. Something felt different. My body felt heavier than usual and my head was beginning to hurt. As soon as my eyes were adjusted to my surroundings I realized my situation; my feet were tied up and I was hanging from a cliff, upside down. I looked around and noticed the rest of the group in the exact same situation. My eyes kept scanning the area until they came upon the Karatsukinumemon standing at the top of the cliff: they were obviously responsible for this.

"What are you doing?!" Koji yelled angrily.

"We'll give you back to your partner in exchange for our women." The leader suggested.

"You dirty sneaks! Is that why you brought us here?!" Takuya yelled. He was, without a doubt, ticked off.

"Hm. I think it is you who are the dirty sneaks! Pretending to be caring, helpful strangers when you're really Legendary Warriors!"

"I don't understand, what's wrong with that?!" The girl I recognize as Dakokta whined.

"The time for your games and lies is over! Soon you'll be back with your ally."

"ALLY?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU-!" I got cut off by Koji kicking me on the leg. I glared at him and sighed.

"Don't play dumb, we know you're all allied with Grumblemon!"

We all looked at the Karatsukinumemon wide-eyed. It was very surprising hearing such a stupid assumption like that.

"Do you seriously think we would be allied with a creep like that guy? That's insane! I would never-" I was once again cut off, but it wasn't Wolf Boy this time; a rock had smashed violently in tiny little pieces making dust and rocks rise- like a smoke screen. I was able to make out the outline of a digimon hiding within all of the dust. 'This can't be good.'


End file.
